Mad Dog Sakura
by violentblossom
Summary: As a young child Sakura was taken away by pirates, read on as she meets Luffy and his crew, joining him on his journey to the grand line.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Onepiece or Naruto-enjoy-

A young girl about the age of six ran down the cobblestone stone road with a grin on her face and an apple in her hand, behind her a sweating red-faced overweight man was trying his best to catch up to the young thief hollering after her breathlessly. Ducking into an alley way the child hid in he shadows until she could no longer hear the man, once she deemed it safe she brought the apple to her face with a smile and took a bite savoring the taste.

After finishing her meal she left the alley and blended seamlessly into the crowd, she made her way to a flower shop sneaking her way to the back. Stopping at a certain window she tapped it three ways and counted to ten under her breath, at ten the window opened and a girl the same age as the thief popped her head out and smiled down at the dirty girl.

"Hey Sakura!" she called out to the thief, Sakura beamed up at the girl

"Neh Mei-chan, can you come out to play today?" Sakura asked hopefully, Mei's smile fell as she let out a frustrated sigh

"I'm not even allowed outside today!" she exclaimed, "Dad says someone saw pirates on the island, but I think he's bluffing" she said letting out a sigh, a breeze came tugging softly at Mei's short brown hair and Sakura's own pink locks.

"Psh I can protect you from any stinky pirates so come on, I found an awesome new hiding place!" pleaded Sakura, Mei pretended to think before giggling and climbing over the window sill. Sakura cheered and grabbed her hand immediately taking off running into the streets with Mei laughing happily behind her.

Together they played happily; running around chasing each other, climbing trees, and watching the clouds. As they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, Sakura was carefully and silently weaving her way around bushes silently giggling to herself as she heard Mei's counting fading with each step.

'There's no way she'll find me this time!' she thought triumphantly, but noises in the clearing she knew to be up ahead made her pause and turn curiously. Warily she made her way to the noises and carefully peered over a bush, stifling a gasp she couldn't believe her eyes! Real pirates! It sounded like they were arguing over something but she couldn't make out what, looking around the camp she saw a weird-looking fruit and as if on cue her stomach clenched in hunger reminding her that she only had an apple all day. Checking on the pirates once more she slowly made her way to the weird fruit silently applauding her thieving skills as she wrapped her hand around it. Eyes closed she took a careful bite to taste it, eyes widening at the delicious taste she quickly ate the fruit not noticing the pirate camp had gone quite until a large shadow fell over her.

Shocked she scrambled back and tried to get to her feet quickly, a large hand moved in to grab her but Sakura's reflexes kicked in ducking quickly she turned and ran into the forest.

"After her!" yelled the pirate that just tried to grab her an evil look fell upon his face as he watched the pink haired girl disappear into the forest.

Sakura clenched her teeth as she ran to where Mei should still be counting, tears pricked her eyes knowing that she's putting her only friend in danger but she just couldn't leave her friend alone in this forest while pirates where searching for her! If they found Mei who knows what they'll do! Sakura's eyes widened in panic as she redoubled her efforts, getting closer Sakura took a deep breath before yelling

"MEI RUN TO TOWN!"

Breaking into the clearing she saw Mei stare at her confused before it slowly morphed into fear, grabbing her hand Sakura wasted no time in dragging Mei along not daring to slow her pace for even a moment. A sudden pull on Sakura's hand had her falling back, shocked she looked back to see that Mei had fallen.

"Mei get up hurry" begged Sakura, but Mei only shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, Sakura tried to help her up but it was too late and four large men burst out surrounding them. Grabbing a rock Sakura held it up as a weapon but the men only laughed, grabbing both Mei and Sakura.

Mei said nothing but continued to cry even as they were thrown to the ground, Sakura quickly went over to Mei and wrapped an arm protectively around her, glaring the man who sat on a barrel before them.

"Girl do you know who I am?" he asked stroking his beard whilst smirking, Sakura glared at the man, her apple green eyes narrowed into daggers as she spat at the man.

"Your nothing but a stinking pirate!" she yelled, the man's smirk widened, he stood slowly before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair before lifting her up of the ground.

"You got guts kid, I like that, so I'll give you another chance. Do you know who I am?" he asked, Sakura said nothing as she clenched her teeth in pain, whimpering below him caught his attention as he looked Mei who was still laying on the ground.

"Is this your friend?" he asked Sakura grinning, bringing his foot back he slammed it into Mei's stomach causing her to cry out in pain, Sakura thrashed wildly

"Don't touch her!" she yelled, "Mei!"  
The man laughed at her feeble attempts before pressing his foot on Mei's hand making her cry out once more, "Now think carefully before you answer, do you know who I am?" he asked, Sakura looked down at Mei before looking him in the eye

"Pirate" she answered, the man rinned nodding

"Good girl, but not just any pirate, they call me Captain Wolf." he said, Sakura's eyes widened still not knowing who he was but knowing that a pirate captain was something to be feared. Seeing her fear had him chuckling in satisfaction

"Now then do you know who's fruit that belonged to?" he asked sweetly, to scared to speak, Wolf growled before putting pressure on Mei's hand again. Sakura jumped at the sound of her friends cry

"Stop! It was yours! I'm sorry! I was just hungry!" she cried out helplessly,

"That's right it was mine, but you see that was a very special fruit you ate, a devil's fruit whose power was supposed to be mine... but now it's in you. Do you see the problem now?" he growled out angrily throwing her to the ground, Sakura crawled over to Mei before whispering apologies and promises to protect her. Wolf getting annoyed kicked Sakura away from Mei, the men surrounding them laughed and cheered at this, grabbing Mei he sat on the barrel once more placing the sobbing child on his lap as he pressed a knife to her cheek.

"Stop! Please don't hurt her, I'll do anything!" she pleaded, Wolf grinned

"I was hoping you'd say that, you little girl are going to join my crew, since I can't have the power for myself I might as well have you" he said, Sakura's eyes teared a bit before she nodded, he smiled before tossing Mei to one of his men. "Great! Oh and just so you don't get any ideas of misbehaving or running away, your little friend is comming to! Isn't that great!" he cheered mockingly, Sakura's eyes widened as her hands shook, Mei's cries grew as heard what the Captain said. Before Sakura could do anything something hard hit her head, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece or Naruto, -enjoy-

-12 years later

After defeating Arlong and having his crew back together on one ship Monkey D. Luffy couldn't be happier, he was so much closer to his dream! To get the One Piece and become Pirate King! Sitting happily on the mast of the ship he noticed something in the distance, squinting for a better look he stretched his head forward before his eyes widened.

"Oi Nami! Is their supposed to be an island up ahead?" he asked jump down from the mast and looking Nami's shoulder curiously.

"Yeah, it's a small island called Hanabatake or Field of Flowers" she answered,

"Do pirates usually go there?" he asked, confused she shook her "No they're usually left alone which makes it a pretty peaceful place, why?" she asked, not answering he just pointed at something in the distance. Taking out her telescope she looked over at where he pointed and gasped, docked on the harbor was a large pirate ship and the flag was sporting Captain Wolf's flag, known to be the blood thirstiest pirates of the east blue.

"We should steer clear, that's Captain Wolf's flag, he goes after anyone he can see no matter what. That town is doomed" said Nami sadly looking at Luffy's serious face

"Were going, I feel like there might be something worth finding there" he said before calling out their new heading, Nami sighed shaking her head, either he truly was an idiot or he just had a death wish... or both.

To be safe they docked their ship on the other side of the island, once docked the group of five made their way into town anticipating blood shed or mayhem of some kind, instead they found villagers rejoicing.

"What do you think is going on here?" wondered Nami aloud, Luffy's eyes sparkled at all the food going around immediately diving headfirst into this festival.

"There he goes again, we might as well just enjoy it" Said Zoro resting his hands behind his head before ambling off after Luffy.

"I just don't know, doesn't it seem weird they're celebrating when pirates are docked?" Nami asked, Usopp just shrugged along with Sanji "Who knows, but Zoro's right let's just enjoy it" he said, Nami sighed but followed along. They eventually found Luffy at an eating contest, Zoro stood aside watching impassively as he ate his own plate of food.

"Geez this is just ridiculous! You boys are pigs, I'm out of here" said Nami, heading towards the docks to gt a closer look at the ship; maybe she was mistaken about the owner, she sure hoped so. As she neared the ship she noticed two things, that the ship did in fact belong the blood thirsty pirates and there was a strange crowd gathered at the edge of the docks.  
Stopping the nearest person to her Nami pointed to the docks, "Hey what's going on there?" she asked, the woman she grabbed laughed happily

"It's the reason for this celebration! That ship wanders in one night with only one person aboard, it seems Captain Wolf's Mad Dog turned on them and murdered every single person on that ship. Were pretty lucky that she was weakened from all the fighting, we have her tied up over there waiting for the marines to come pick her up" said the woman cheerfully,

Nami's eyes widened at this and she made her way over to the docks and noticed that people were throwing projectiles at a figure tied to the cross roughly ten feet away from the dock above the water. She gasped in horror at the girl's condition who seemed roughly the same age as her, dressed in only bandages across her chest and torn up bloodied pants she looked pitiful with her head downcast letting long but tangled and dirty pink hair hide her face from view. 'This can't possibly be _the _Mad Dog!' thought Nami noticing the plethora of scars that covered her body, and the large iron cuffs on both her ankles, wrists and even around her neck! Long chains hung from each cuff. 'I need to tell the guys!' she said running back to where she left them, noticing Luffy was still competing in the contest she rushed over to the group to tell them what she saw

"Guys! You wouldn't believe what they're doing!" she exclaimed, seeing Zoro's raised eyebrow she repeated what the woman had told her and then of what she saw when she was done she noticed Usopp and Sanji's faces were both filled with horror, only Zoro's face still held doubt.

"Ok, but what if she is Mad Dog and killed all those guys? Just let the marines handle it" he said, soon after saying that Luffy popped up

"Let the marines handle what?" he asked, Nami re-told the story and Luffy held a contemplative look before smiling

"I guess we better ask her, huh?" he asked, Nami nodded "but we'll need to go at night, there's too many people over there throwing stuff at her now" she said, Luffy nodded and announced that they were going to visit her again at nightfall, the vein above Nami's eye twitched before she punched Luffy atop the head"You idiot stay quiet!" she yelled.

Meanwhile Sakura hung on her post and stared at the water, ignoring the items being thrown and instead was thinking back to the last time she had been on this island. Only six years old, no family to speak of and no money to her name, the only thing that mattered to her was her only friend Mei-chan... and now she was gone too. Sakura's heart clenched at remembering her friend, tears threaten to fall but she held them back out of respect for her deceased friend. She didn't notice when day turned to night or when the villagers finally left to go to their beds, but she her head snapped up when she heard her name being called

"Sakura is that you?" asked an older man, Sakura's eye widened at the grey haired man, his eyes were the same blue as Mei-chan's

"Sakura?" he asked, shakily she answered her voice rough from abuse of her vocal chords

"Hai" she answered

"Do you know who I am?" he asked hopefully, Sakura nodded a haunted look in her eyes as she answered

"Your Mei's father" she answered softly, her throat felt like someone made her swallow rusted nails as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Mei talked a lot about you, is... is she alive?" he asked, Sakura refused to answer as she hung her head, there was dead silence as the man realised the answer, he sighed and sat at the end of the dock. Neither were aware of the five set of eyes watching the scene unfold

"I see, can I ask... how?" he asked, Sakura's head snapped up eyes wide with horror at the memory, clenching her eyes she shook her head rapidly

"Gomen, I'm sorry, so sorry. It was all my fault, everything was my fault" she said clenching her eyes shut, the man clasped his hands together

"You were her only friend you know, at first I was worried about her hanging around the orphan thief, but seeing her so happy after her mother had passed. I'm glad she had you as a friend-STOP!" Sakura yelled interruting him

"It's MY fault! She's dead because of ME! I was the worst thing that ever happened to her, if only she had stayed in, if only I hadn't eaten that fruit she would be alive!" she cried out, tears finally falling as heart wrenching cried filled the air, finally her cries died out and the only sound was the sound of her tears hitting the water below her.

"Thank you" said the old man looking up at the moon, Sakura stared at him in disbelief noticing his own tears, "knowing that her death meant so much to you means you treasured her to the end, for that I thank you"  
Sniffling Sakura forced herself to speak

"W-what do you what to know?" she asked, the man smiled

"How old was she, what did she look like, was it quick?" he asked,

"She as eighteen, like me, she had long brown hair and your blue eyes. She was a lot taller than me and she always smiled, she had the prettiest smile... and she didn't feel a thing, completely painless" she said with a smile though everyone heard the lie, the old man said nothing of lie only smiled gratefully

"What was she like?" he asked, Sakura smiled

"She was delusional, she said one day she was going to escape, that she was going to rescue me,and together we were going to come back here and take over your flower shop. She's here you know. I brought her back for you, she's still on that ship, she said she's come back no matter what" said Sakura looking up at the stars, "She also knew almost every star in the sky, and the ones she didn't know she would name them, do you see the one by the north star? the one almost above it... that's her mom's star, she would always say that was her star because it was next to the brightest star in the sky, so that you guys can always find her" she finished growing quiet, the man took his cue to leave but not before his parting words

"You know, she wouldn't want you to give up to the marines, I think she would've wanted you to keep on living... I wish for you to keep on living." he said leaving her, once he was gone Luffy and his crew walked up to the tied up girl

"Oi, so your name is Sakura?" he asked, Sakura eyed them warily but nodded

"Are you really the Mad Dog?" asked Zoro, Sakura glared at the name

"Hai" she answered expecting insults to be hurled at her, but was surprised to see the boy in the straw hat laughing

"Sugoi! That's awesome, you must be pretty strong to take out a whole crew by yourself!" he exclaimed,

"Why did you let yourself be captured? If your really Mad Dog then even if your tire from fighting you could've easily wiped out this village, so why didn't you?" asked Nami, Sakura sighed

"Because monsters like me should be killed"

Luffy frowned at her response, but before he could speak Zoro beat him to it

"If your such a monster then why were you crying, why not kill those guys before and escape with your friend?" he asked, Sakura's eyes widened before glaring at him

"Shut up! You don't know anything, just shut up!" she yelled,

"You were protecting her the whole time weren't you, but she tried to escape and they killed her" he said, when she didn't reply he carried on "judging from your scars they tortured you, did they threaten her to make you kill all those people?" he asked

"Just go away and leave me alone, I wasn't strong enough to protect her it was my fault" she said, Luffy eyed her for a moment before smiling

"I don't think so, I want you to join my crew" he said, Sakura eyed him bewiledered as him and his companions smiled beside him

"Your insane, why should I?" she asked

"Because I'm going to be Pirate King one day, and I need strong people on my crew" he said

"You should really just accept" said Zoro, Nami chuckled before nodding "He probably won't leave here until you do"

Usopp nodded, "He's the most stubborn guy ever"

"Take it from me, he wouldn't leave my side for weeks until I agreed" added Sanji, Sakura stared at them all in disbelief

"What's the point, the marines will be here soon to take me away" she pointed out, Luffy just smiled brightly, "I'll beat up anyone who tries, your Nakama now" he declared, his smile brought back a memory of Mei smiling brightly behind a cell her clothes dirty and torn

_"Were going to escape one day and I promise to get stronger so that no one can hurt my friends again, I'll rescue you and together we'll go home!"_

Her friend's voice echoed in her head and more tears fell

"Ok, I'll go with you"

Review, I appreciate any and all feed back


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece or Naruto, -enjoy-

-The Next Day-

It was early morning when Sakura woke up on an unfamiliar ship after remembering the events of last night she smiled softly and stretched her muscles; carefully she put on the clothes Nami, the orange haired girl, had lent her. A simple white t-shirt and some jean shorts; her hair now clean from her shower last night hung loosely just past her hips, clean white bandages came out from sleeves covering the rest of her arms, barefoot she made her way to the deck.  
Her chains clinked together restlessly, leaning against the mast Sakura looked at the chains and glared hatefully at them. Clenching her fist she bit her lip as she remembered how she had received the restraints

-**Flash Back-**

_'A ten-year old girl with short pink hair sat in a prison cell with another ten-year old, the two were whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. _

_A noise had both frozen in fear, hateful laughter filled the air as the captain of the ship sneered down at them, his yellowed teeth shone in the firelight of the lantern he held in his hand._

_"So it seems my little blood thirsty pet can still smile, this wont do," he 'tsk'ed mockingly, Sakura snarled and stood in front of Mei protectively, three large men shoved their way to the two girls and two held Sakura while the other held Mei's_

_"Good job men now take them up, I'm thinking of giving our new members a show" he said turning his back on them and making his way out of the dungeon. _  
_Up on deck Sakura and Mei were forced to kneel in front of each other, the captain appeared again with a large wooden box_

_"Neh Sakura I bought you a present, aren't I a thoughtful owner" he said with malicious glee, placing the box in between the girls he took the lid off revealing steel shackles, cuffs and a collar; all but the collar had a nail going through them which was meant to go through her wrists and ankles. A look of horror dawned over both of those girls faces, Sakura clenched her fist tightly and glared at the captain_

_"It seems she likes my present! Why don't you go ahead and put them on for me" he said coming up behind Mei and placing a hand on her head, Mei's eyes began to water as he stroked her head. Enraged Sakura moved to strike him, she was so fast all that was seen was a red blur, which stopped when a knife was placed under Mei's throat._

_"My pet is so disobedient today, I suppose she needs to be taught a lesson, I'm sorry Mei darling you know how our Sakura can be" he said before slashing the back of her shirt open, Mei clenched her eyes shut and held her torn shirt to her chest_

_"STOP IT!" cried Sakura, captain Wolf just laughed, _

_"are you ready to obey like a good dog?" he asked, biting her lip Sakura nodded making him smile_

_"Excellent now then put on your present, oh and if cry out or try to attack then your pretty friend here will pay the consequence" he said pointing to Mei who was now held up by two men and another man behind her holding a spiked whip, clenching her teeth Sakura nodded and stepped up to the box grabbing the collar she snapped it around her neck.'_

**-Flash Back End-**

"OI SAKURA!"

Sakura looked up forgetting the memory of pain as she looked up to her new captain

"Hai?" she asked, Luffy just stared at her for another moment before smiling

"Nothing" he said before turning around and starting a conversation with Zoro, Sakura shrugged and turned to look at the village, remembering something Sakura leaped over the edge of the boat and landing on the ground.

"EH?! Sakura where you going?" asked Usopp, who Sakura learned was a coward and a liar, Sakura looked up to see that everyone was gathered and staring at her

"Sorry I know we need leave quickly but I need to say goodbye" she said with a sight smile, Luffy straightened out and nodded

"Yosh we'll wait for you here!" declared Luffy, Nami rolled her eyes and jumped off landing by Sakura

"I'll go too, I still need to buy a few things in town" she said before hooking her arm through Sakura's and walking off with her

After they walked far enough to be out of earshot Nami spoke while still looking straight forward

"How'd you get that?" she asked, Sakura looked confused until Nami looked pointedly at her chains, a pained looked crossed Sakura's face before she schooled her features

"Aa well I put them on" she said simply, Nami stopped frozen in the horror of the thought, Sakura slowed to a stop but did not turn around

"If I hadn't Mei would've been hurt, these are nothing" she said before she started walking again, the chains clinking noisily as a breeze passed.

"Wait, I get it, I was in the same situation. I was never touched but I was forced to serve the pirates who killed my mother, to save my town since I was eight. For the longest time I hated pirates, but Luffy saved me... All I'm trying to say is were Nakama now, and we don't take that lightly." Said Nami determinedly, Sakura bowed her head and chuckled

"I'm so glad, that's good" she said before continuing on walking, Nami smiled and followed after her. They chatted amicably before Sakura came to a ubrupt stop, Nami gasped in horror before them a flower shop was being burned down and a group marines were laughing while escorting an old man who was handcuffed. Nami turned to Sakura but any words were stuck in her throat in terror; because the nice Sakura was no loner there, this is Mad Dog, a murderous blood thirsty demon sent from the pits of hell to devour anyone in its way.

"Nami, go back to the ship, I'll be there shortly" said Sakura, Nami nodded and turned running towards the ship before looking over shoulder, sighing she hid herself behind a building and watched.

Sakura made her way to the group of marines whilst slowly undoing her bandages revealing milky white skin littered with scars and burn marks, she stopped when she stood directly before them. The marine in charge paused before glaring at her

"Ma'am you're in our way I'd recommend you to go now before I'm forced to apprehend you" he said in a no-nonsense tone, Sakura chuckled cracking her neck

"Release the old man and I might just let you live" she said causing the marines to laugh in disbelief

"Ma'am this man was identified to have assisted in the escape of Mad Dog, that is a crime and he is being taken in for questioning" he said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder with the intent of shoving her aside, but to his surprise he went airborne over her before smashing head first into the ground.

Sakura placed a barefoot on his face before adding pressure, leaning down to him she smirked

"Who said Mad Dog escaped? I'm right here" she said making the eyes of every marine widen "Now release the man or lose your lives" she growled out, malice laced into every syllable

"Men do not listen she is the enemy! Bring her to justice!" ordered the Marine in charge from beneath her foot, Sakura laughed before kicking him away, turning towards the others she crouched down

"Old man, this is where you run" ordered Sakura bringing up her hand to her arm, to quick for their eyes to follow she dug her nails into the skin of her arm and dragged down. Red welts soon appeared before the blood began to flow steadily out coating her arm red, but not a signal drop fell to the ground. Instead the blood solidified around her hand and extended past her fingers into claws

"Chimamire no tsume" (Bloody Claw)

In a split second she dashed into the mass of marines and began to systematically take them out.

Nami gasped from her hiding place at seeing Sakura's power, to control her own blood like that seemed unthinkable. Nami was cut from her musings as she watched a marine stick a sword straight through Sakura, but just as she was about to go rush in she heard Sakura laugh and stand. Pulling the sword out she tossed it aside and placed her hands on the wound, soon all the blood that had spilled out disappeared back into her body.

"Tch sorry but so long as there is blood in my body I won't die so easily, but you... you will die" she said walking up to the man, punching him in the gut he fell to the ground gasping for breath while clutching his chest. Sakura raised her hand which was held open, palm facing up

"In my hand is your heart" she said clenching it slightly watching as the marine cried out and gripped his chest, "what do you think will happen if i squeeze really tight?" she asked about to do just that, but before she could even put a bit of pressure a hand fell onto her wrist

"Sakura, this is enough, thank you" said Mei's father, Sakura blinked in surprise and allowed her arm to fall to her side, she shot a nasty look to the marine before nodding and turning to Mei's father

"Take care of yourself" she said turning away and walking towards Nami's hiding place, stopping at Nami's shaken form Sakura kneeled down

"Sorry you had to see that, but I can't lie about what I am. When I was six I ate something I shouldn't have, now I pay the price" she said not looking at Nami,

"Let's go, we can get supplies at Logue Town" she finished getting up and walking towards the ship.  
The walk back was silent and tense, Nami followed a couple of steps behind her; her mouth opened and closed with questions she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to, swallowing she gathered her courage and opened her mouth once more

"It's ok to be scared, it means your smart." interrupted Sakura "Mei was scared too, even though she knew i wouldn't hurt her she was still scared. Mei was scared about a lot of things; What if I stopped caring? What if they hurt her again? What if they hurt me? How many people did I kill that day? Was she next? Being scared does not make you weak, it makes you careful and it makes you think" she finished not once turning to look at Nami who was biting her lip and clenching her fists.

"You're not a monster" Said Nami, Sakura froze before relaxing and letting out a chuckle

"Neh Nami, you've just met me how could you possibly know" she said turning to Nami with a grin, "I just might be the thing nightmares are made of" she finished seriously, seeing Nami's terrified face had Sakura forgetting her serious face and break out laughing. Nami's lip twitched before she hit Sakura on the head "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled before remembering what she witnessed, about to apologize she looked at Sakura and saw that she wore a happy smile. Realizing what she was doing Nami let out a grateful smile, before grabbing Sakura's hand and running towards the ship.

"Let's hurry up, I'm starving!"

Review, I appreciate any and all feed back


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece or Naruto, -enjoy-

"Oi! Sakuraaaa, Namiiii what took you guys so long I'm hungryyy~" Pouted Luffy as the two female members neared the ship.

"None of your business!" yelled Nami as she climbed aboard the ship, Beneath her Sakura giggled. As she neared the top of the boat a yellow hurricane appeared before her

"SAKURA-CHWAAAA~N, I made this strawberry parfait just for you!" yelled Sanji with hearts in his eyes as he handed her the pink parfait.

"Ah thank you" responded Sakura politely as she leaned against the ships figure-head of a lamb,

"Neh Sakura-chan, why don't you take those off?" asked Luffy from the top of the figure-head pointing to her chains, 'Again with the chain?' thought Sakura amusedly, 'They're quite the curious bunch'

"I can't take them off, they go through my wrists and ankles and because I've had them for so long my body has healed around them so taking them off might cause more harm than good." She explained brushing a strand of hair out of her face, Luffy had a face of slight worry before smiling but Sakura had already caught the worry and mistaking it as pity she glared viciously at Luffy

"Don't think I can't fight just because of these, I can take you down in a fight faster than you can blink" challenged Sakura, Luffy eyes widened before laughing

"I believe you, that's why you're my Nakama now" he said smiling, heat rose to Sakura's cheeks before she turned away and ended up walking right into Zoro while he was training. Sakura took in the multiple bandages around his chest and the three swords at his hip

"Sorry about that, you're Roronoa Zoro right? The pirate hunter? I remember the flea bag talking about having me kill you to boost his reputation" said Sakura, Zoro eyed Sakura taking note of her slim but toned figure

"I can tell you're strong but I won't lose to anyone" he said so seriously Sakura started to chuckle causing Zoro to blush slightly

"What's so funny!" he yelled defensively

"It's a good thing were on the same side then" said Sakura with a smile, Zoro just rolled his eyes before going back to his training while Sakura continued to chuckle to herself

"Hey so when are we heading out?" Sakura asked Nami, Nami grinned closing the notebook she was writing in before looking at Sakura with a grin  
"Right now" she said before shouting orders at the guys, Sakura watched as everyone worked together to get the ship moving, looking back at the island behind her she smiled before turning back around and started helping the others.

"Oi Sakura, is it true that you can take down anybody without actually touching them?" asked Usopp curiously, Sakura was shocked at the question but laughed it off

"Who know's" she teased before moving on to tie down the next line

"Hmm, Sakura? What is your Devils fruit anyways?" asked Usopp, three curious ears twitched before Luffy, Sanji, and even Zoro abandoned theirs duties and crowded around Sakura

"Ohhh you're a devil user also?" asked Luffy excitedly, Sakura feeling flustered at all the attention tugged at the one of her bandages

"Aa yes I ate one accidentally when I was six" admitted Sakura, Luffy's eyes sparkled while Sanji's eyes had hearts

"Beauty and power, Sakura-chan, marry me!" begged Sanji,

"Aa no thank you, Sanji-san" responded Sakura immediately

"So what kind of fruit did you get?" asked Zoro eyeing her curiously, every crew member leaned in close to hear her response

"A Paramecia type" she answered, everyone sweat dropped leaving Sakua confused until Luffy stood up laughing

"Neh Sakura what is the name of your devil fruit? Mine was the Gomu Gomu No Mi" asked Luffy causally

"Oh I ate the Chimamire No Mi, or Chi Chi No Mi for short" said Sakura calmly, though inwardly she held her breath and watched their reactions

"Chi? Blood?" muttered Usopp confused, "Ne Sakura you don't mean to say you can control blood? The very thing our body's are made of, don't you?" he asked, Sakura bowed her head so that her hair can cover her face

"Yea, I can" she answered calmly, her voice hiding the slight pain she felt inside watching Usopp back away from her

"Really! Awesome! I have such awesome Nakama!" cheered luffy distracting Sakura from the bitter feeling of rejection

"Aa that's right you're nakama now, I guess so long as you don't use your ability for bad it's fine" muttered Usopp apologetically, though also with a tone as if he were trying to convince himself, Sakura smiled slightly before turning her attention outwards to the sea

"Neh, do you think the grandline will really make our dreams come true?" she asked, the light of the setting sun reflected off her pink hair giving it a glowing ethereal look, emerald-green eyes shone with an emotion foreign to her, Hope.

"Yes" answered Luffy automatically, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp all burst out laughing at his direct response. A strange sensation began to fill up in her stomach as she watched them laugh so freely, and soon she was laughing with them with all her might.

"Thank you, thank you guys so much for saving me" she cried in between her laughs, Nami wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while Luffy placed a hand atop her head and leaned in until the tips of their noses almost touched

"Anytime Sakura-chan, you're one of us now" he said with a wide childish grin, his close proximity caused Sakura to blush heavily and her eyes held a strange look as if she were confused by something but accepting it without knowing, Sanji noticing the change was quick to kick Luffy face and cause him to fly off the ship and into the ocean, Zoro being the nearest one to Luffy cursed his luck and dived after him, Sanji using this distraction guided both Nami and Sakura into the ship where he prepared some iced tea for them.

"Neh Nami, are they always so random?" asked Sakura curiously, Nami shrugged

"Honestly I hardly notice it anymore" she replied with a slight grin making Sakura giggle

meanwhile on the Deck, Zoro retrieved Luffy and dropped him on the deck by Usopp before going over to face Sanji

"Oi you shitty cook watch where the hell you kick the captain, or can't you aim?" insulted Zoro

"What did you say Moss-head! You couldn't even catch him your worthless sword freak!" argued Sanji back, they were locked in a heated glaring match before Luffy started to cough out the sea water

"Sanji! what was that for?" asked Luffy, Sanji remembering what he saw in Sakura's eyes turned his fury onto Luffy

"Oi Luffy! You are not allowed to flirt with Sakura-chan, if you make her fall for you ill never forgive you!" he proclaimed, Luffy sat the confused

"Oi oi Sanji you're acting pretty weird, I don't know what you're talking about" said Luffy getting up and heading to his seat atop of merry's head, Sanji thanked god for his captains hard-headedness before going back inside to check on the girls, meanwhile Luffy sat on Merry's head staring at his hand the same one that had rested on Sakura head not moments before 'Her head is.. Soft?" thought Luffy before remembering her blush when he spoke to her a heat filled his body and he felt the speed of his heart increase 'W-what is this feeling?' he asked himself

"Neh Luffy! Dinner's ready!" called out Sakura, Luffy turned to her and felt the same racing of his heart but even more intense, Sakura being able to control blood can also "hear" another persons blood. Since her and Luffy were the only ones out here she is able to hear his blood more clearly

"Luffy are you alright? Your hearts racing" she commented with concern clearly written over her face, clearing his thought Luffy chuckled

"We're just so close, I can't wait until I'm king of the pirates!" he cheered forgetting the strange feeling, Sakura giggled and shook her head

"If that's all the hurry up before we eat all the food!" she teased before dashing inside leaving Luffy alone again, bringing a hand up to his heart he clenched his shirt a bit before releasing it and following her into the cabin.

"MEAT!"

Sorry for the short chapter

please review and thank you for reading

ViolentBlossom


End file.
